Everybody Has A Somebody
by KeySicaluv6
Summary: Hiccup's only childhood friend, Annaliese, has come back to his life after thinking she was dead by an attack on her village. Snoutlout falls for her and tries to get to know her, but Hiccup gets in the way. He gives up, thinking there would be nobody for him...but who knows? Everybody has a somebody...even Snotlout. Snoutlout/OC
1. Annaliese's Arrival

Hiccup's POV

This is Berk, it's the wintertime and this is the time of year when Snoggletoff comes up, and today could be the best early Snoggletoff gift I've ever had. I woke up without having Toothless hitting the roof for me. Today was a very special day for me, somebody special was coming back into my life.

I quickly got changed and ran outside, where I was faced with the wintery cold that was brought into Berk. Toothless came behind me and got curious at why I was so excited. I stopped to look at the town, it was so crowded, so I kept looking back at Toothless and at the town. I soon ran to Toothless and got on his back.

"Come on, let's go bud" I told him and we flew off to the docks where my dad and chief of the village, Stoick the Vast, and his good friend and my teacher, Gobber were waiting with anticipation.

"Son, you're up early" my dad hollered out to me like he always does.

"I couldn't wait inside the house and besides, I haven't seen her in 6 years" I said to my dad before we stood and stared at the vast waters.

Who am I talking about to be exact? It's my close friend, Annaliese. I've heard people saying that close friends come and go, but not Annaliese. Annaliese is special, she has always been there for me ever since we were 2. Her mom and my mom were very close and brought us along when they got together. As we grew up, she would always be the one to rely on. She listened AND understood my problems and come up with great solutions that would make me feel better. When we were 7, Alvin and the Outcasts ambushed Annaliese's village by fire. The fire killed everybody, including Annaliese and her family...or so I thought. I mourned and locked myself in my room for weeks, thinking what I would do without her. Years grew by, and I still couldn't forget about her. I mean, she was another reason why I wanted to train dragons.

_I know you want to be like everybody else, but it's boring being normal. When you mature yourself more...I want you to do something...that nobody has ever done before, something...people would think it would be the last thing to do, something...that gets people out of their normal routine and into something new, something...people haven't even tried, something...crazy. I want you to promise me that, deal?_

I thought of the deal after the day I freed Toothless from the trap, I wouldn't have done it without the quote or her. After I saw dragons in Berk after I woke up with my prosthetic leg, I thought of her watching down on me, proud of what I did, what I did that she wanted.

When I opened the dragon training academy, I received a letter from an official from another village. I read the letter and jumped for joy, finding out that Annaliese was still alive and living in the village with her father. I stopped jumping when I found out that Annaliese's mom died, bringing sadness that I experienced from the fire. But never mind about what happened, that was just was only the past.

We saw a ship heading toward our dock and we all hugged each other in joy.

"Hey Hiccup! What's going on?!" Astrid yelled at the top of the dock.

"Don't worry! I'll tell you later!" I yelled back at her.

When the boat made it, we got on board quickly to say hi to Annaliese's dad. I looked aroud to see if Annaliese was there...but she wasn't. Just as I was about to give up, I heard a roar...a dragon roar. I looked up to see a purple blur blaze by, firing electric bolts to the sky...it was basically Thor on a dragon. The dragon landed next to the boat and see a girl getting off her dragon, her long, brown, curly hair staying still from the wind.

"Do you still remember who I am?" the girl asks, her back facing me. I recognized her voice, her voice that I heard from the 5 years I was with her.

"Annaliese!" I exclaimed in joy as she turned to face me, smiling the smile I remembered. We both ran to each other, hugged her and spun her around for a long time.

"Wow! I can't believe after all these years...we would still be the same height" Annaliese joked around before we gave each other another long hug. We let go and I walked toward her dragon.

"Is that a-" I started

"Yep, a Skrill" she finished for me.

I walked cautiously around her dragon, putting my hand out to let the dragon trust me. After she did, I started petting the dragon.

"What is its name?" I asked, touching her at the wrong spot...making her electricute me, for a little bit.

"Yeah be careful, she does that when she's excited" Annaliese warned. "But anyway, her name is Lightfire...but people call her Firebolt."

I petted her one last time before helping Annaliese and her dad with their things.


	2. Starting My New Life In Berk With A Tour

Annaliese's POV

I lugged the last trunk from the boat and sat down in the couch with an exhausting sigh. Lightfire, who helped out the whole entire time, passed out on her bed. She slept peacefully while I stared out the window where dragons were flying. I decided to go have a Berk tour with Hiccup and Toothless instead of Lightfire.

When you wake Lightfire up when she's sleeping, she'll get really angry and cranky that she'll set herself in electric bolts and hit you with her electric fire. I slowly closed the door by the time I got back outside ans looked back up to see Hiccup riding with Toothless, waving at me. I waved back and Hiccup landed, getting off, and getting me into a hug.

"So...what brings you out here?" Hiccup asked, while Toothless ran up behind up...his eyes just like a puppy.

I pretended to think about it. "Hmmm...where can you find a person that can give me a tour of Berk?"

"Well right here madam" Hiccup went along with the joke before we both started laughing.

He got on first on Toothless before he got off, letting me go first.

"I believe you know how to ride a dragon...so I can let you ride Toothless for the tour" Hiccup said with a smile.

I smiled at the thought and got on Toothless. Toothless was happy that someone else was riding with Hiccup, so he jumped...shaking Hiccup off of him. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter but I couldn't help it, and started laughing really loud. Hiccup just shook his head and got on behind me, still listening to my silent laughing.

"Yeah very funny, you guys" he stated before he started patting Toothless. "Okay, Toothless...take it gentle, we have a new rider-"

"Oh please, not like I can handle professional riding" I interrupted him. "I thought you already know that I ride a dragon as well."

He smiled and let me go ahead. Soon, we all flew off. We saw everything there was in Berk, even got to see Uncle Stoick (yes, even though we aren't related...i'm close enough to call him uncle) flying Thornado. We decided to have some flying outside of Berk, we flew up to the clouds, tested out some tricks that I taught to Lightfire. By the time we got back, it was already dark.

"Oh there you are, we're having dinner at Stoick's tonight...come along, let's go" my father said as Hiccup and I landed. Hiccup, Toothless, and I ran back to Hiccup's house for dinner because we were starving.


	3. Meeting Hiccup's Friends

Annaliese's POV

Lightfire woke me up too suddenly, scaring me.

"Oh girl, be careful to wake me up next time" I whispered to her, petting her at the same time.

Today was the first day for us to be dragon trainers, and we were both excited. My dad made a quick breakfast for me before I left.

"Good luck honey" my father called out as I dashed out the door. I got on Lightfire and we flew to Hiccup's house, where Hiccup and Toothless were waiting for me.

"First day of being a dragon trainer" he announced, making me laugh. I saw Toothless and ran to him to pet him and give him a big hug. "Come on, let's head to the arena...my friends are waiting for us" Hiccup called out as he got on Toothless. I got on Lightfire and laughed, confusing him.

"You have friends?" I joked, making him laugh. We flew all the way to the entrance of the arena and landed.

"Okay, your first day...begins now" he said and the door opened, where Lightfire and I saw different dragons and his friends were training. Lightfire and I saw each of them training and I was impressed, but I think I can impress them back.

"Okay, today...we have a new arrrival-"

"Isn't she the one you met at the dock the other day?" Astrid interrupted Hiccup.

"Astrid!" he sighed as I laughed from behind the wall, I was probably going to like Astrid. "Well anyways, here she is" Hiccup pointed to the door and I came in with Lightfire.

"'Kay, Annaliese...this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut & Tuffnut, with their dragons Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf & Belch" Hiccup introduced me to him and his friends.

"Is that a Skrill?" Fishlegs asked, looking surprised.

"Yep, her name is Lightfire" I answered, petting her. Fishlegs started to come near Lightfire but backed up a bit.

"Is she going to electricute me?" Fishlegs asked, looking very scared.

"Nope, compare to her with the Monstrous Nightmare, she only electrifies herself when she's angry or really excited...so I reccomend approaching her slowly" I explained to him. Fishlegs came slow enough and Lightfire let him pet her.

"Awww, I think she can be great friends with Meatlug" Fishlegs stated, making Lightfire and Meatlug happy.

"I usually don't do this, but let's see what you got" Hiccup said, smirking at me.

"Oh is that a competition mister?" I asked him. "Well then, bring it!"

I called Lightfire to get things started. I started with some tricks and glides that not evem Toothless can do, I did more tricks such as putting its head to its knees and start spinning. When we were finished, we landed. I looked over at a shocked Hiccup.

"She could be a fine dragon trainer" he simply said.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short, I just didn't have time...but I'll make a longer one tomorrow :)**


	4. Dinner in the Great Hall

Hiccup's POV

Annaliese's first day as a dragon trainer was amazing, everybody was amazed, especially Snotlout. We all went into the Great ahll for dinner. Astrid caught up with me and gave me a punch in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I winced in pain, rubbing my arm.

"Just a way of saying hello and that you haven't been into dragon training as much"Astrid stated.

"So now, you're blaming Annaliese for this?" I asked in annoyance, already knowing where Astrid was heading with this.

"No, I just don't trust her..." Astrid trailed off.

"So what if you don't? Annaliese is a very close friend of mine and I trust her very much, plus I vow to never lose her again" I said, getting more annoyed.

"Okay then, do whatever you want, but don't make me remind you of what happened when Heather showed up" Astrid reminded me.

"Look she isn't like Heather because I know Annaliese" I explained.

We were silent the rest of the way, but finally arrived at the Great Hall, where the rest of the gang were entertaining Annaliese with stories from their adventures.

"Once, Hiccup and I were stuck in Outcast Isalnd with Toothless and while Hiccup was captured by Alvin, I got the rod Hiccup needed for Toothless and saved the day" Snotlout explained using hand gestures, amazing Annaliese.

Annaliese and I looked over at Toothless, where he rolled his eyes, making the both of us laugh.

"Thank you for saving Hiccup, I really do appreciate it" Annaliese said, taking his hand in hers for a little bit before letting go, making Snotlout blush. I sat next to her and Astrid sat next to me.

"So, you and Hiccup must be close" Snotlout stated, hearing a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh yes, I have been there for Hiccup when we were younger" Annaliese said, not listening to the jealousy situation Snotlout was dealing with. "After hearing that he trained the Red Death, I decided to give dragon training a try and now I have Lightfire in my life."

The rest of the gang was amazed by her stories as well.

"Some of the people in the village I was currently staying in, owned some Changewings, while some owned a Scauldron, Whispering Death, and the Thunderdrum. Just like Toothless, Lightfire is the only Skrill on the village" Annaliese recalled on life at that village. "Oh yeah, we did discover some migrating Night Furies in the village...but they didn't stay for long" she told me.

"So Toothless isn't alone after all" I exclaimed. "Tell me more."

"I followed the Night Furies and these dragons came from an isalnd that wasn't the Isle of Night...it was from a different island, luckily for me...I know where the island was so I can show you all tomorrow" Annaliese said to everybody in the gang, making them excited. "But it is a little far."

"Then guys, pack up your things, we're going on a little trip" Hiccup announced.

**A/N: The next chapter is called Trip of the Night Furies Part I and thanks so much for apreciating the story as much as me :)**


	5. Trip of The Night Furies Part 1

No One's POV

Hiccup stayed over at Annaliese's house yesterday, bringing some of his things that can be useful for the trip and that he helped Annaliese pack up her things. Hiccup put the last sack on Lightfire and called out to Annaliese.

"Now are we done? We need to hurry and leave" Hiccup yelled.

Soon, Annaliese came up the stairs, holding a small package in her hand.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked, trying to get it out of her hands, but he missed.

"Food that our mothers made when we were little, I still remember the recipe" Annaliese answered, looking at Hiccup like she was about to cry.

Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, which made Annaliese smile back. They made sure they had everything so they didn't have to come back. Their fathers were away, dealing with Alvin's attacks, so it was the right time fore them to leave. Hiccup and Annaliese flew off to the arena, where the others were waiting.

"What took you so long? I wanna go already!" Ruffnut complained.

"Okay, we have to trust Annaliese on this journey...she knows where it is" Hiccup explained to everybody.

"What happens when we get kidnapped and she would lie to us?" Astrid asked, giving Annaliese probably her death glare.

"I don't care if she would work for them because I can tell when she's working for somebody, I still would need to protect her" Hiccup talked back to Astrid, while Annaliese looked down.

"_Why doesn't she like me? All I wanted was to be friends with everybody, not start a riot_" Annaliese thought.

Soon enough, everybody went on their dragons and started their journey. Everybody looked back to get one last view of Berk, hoping the image would stay in them for days to come. They flew south, away from all the civilized islands.

"Are you sure about this?" Fishlegs asked, "i've never been this far before."

"Trust me" she managed to yell out. "I know what i'm doing."

Hiccup gave a worried look to Fishlegs, hoping he will be alright. The trip took hours and everybody was tired, including their dragons. They landed on an unknown island, unaware of the danger because they were too tired for anything.

"We should split up and look for food" Astrid suggested, giving a nod to Snotlout. "I'm taking Hiccup!"

"So I guess it's just you and me then" Snotlout said, "and if you're scared, you can hold my hand."

"Okay" Annaliese said, and they walked into the unknown wilderness.

Annaliese admired the way he was protecting her from any danger, it was very sweet of him. She looked down and saw that his hand was shaking, she knew he was scared as well. She slowly took his hand in hers and firmly held on, making Snotlout turn back and look at Annaliese with surprise. She smiled at him and they kept walking, hand in hand.

Snotlout found a place where they can fish and made himself a handmade fishing rod, impressing Annaliese. He walked toward Annaliese when he tripped on something, making him fall upon Annaliese, their lips touching. Because it happened too fast, both of them had their eyes closed...having no idea that they kissed.

Annaliese opened her eyes first, seeing that they kissed, her eyes went huge and did everything she did to get him off of her. Snotlout opened his eyes to see Annaliese struggling (and that they kissed also) and quickly got off of her, putting his head on his knees and slowly looked over at Annaliese who stayed still.

"A-Annaliese? Are you okay?" he asked, crawling to her still body until he got close enough to see that she still didn't move. He leaned in closer to her face, until Annaliese quickly got up and ran to the lake, processing what happened while she breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry" Snotlout apologized, making Annaliese turn back at him.

"That's okay, it was only an accident" Annaliese said, sensing the akward silence between them.

_"Or was it?"_ they both asked themselves.

They both went back to where the others were, no hand holding and no talking either.

"Hey look, I know this happened...but can we not make it akward between us, I want to get to know you better" Annaliese asked.

"Sure I will, plus I want to get to know you better also" Snotlout bashfully said, making Annaliese smile.

Then they went back to the gang, their secret between them.


End file.
